Remember Me!
by Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz
Summary: Banyak orang bilang luka akan sembuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Benarkah? Tapi luka tersebut tak mampu di sembuhkan oleh waktu walau telah datang 7 kali musim gugur. Mungkinkah mereka akan kembali lagi? Sekuel That Autumn. RnR please..


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto Created by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Remember Me! Created by Tsubasa XasllitaDioz**

**Warning: AU, OOC-maybe-, typo's and etc.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata and any chara**

**Rating: T for Teens**

**Summary: Banyak orang bilang luka akan sembuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Benarkah? Tapi luka tersebut tak mampu di sembuhkan oleh waktu walau telah datang 7 kali musim gugur. Mungkinkah mereka akan kembali lagi?**

**Sequel of E.T (Extraterrestrial) and That Autumn.**

**Read E.T and That Autumn before if you want.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah kenangan atau memory menyakitkan pasti akan hilang sesuai berjalannya waktu. Benarkah? Karena terkadang ada beberapa memory yang menyakitkan itulah yang sukar dilupakan dari pada memory bahagia yang ada. Karena memory menyakitkan itu membaur menjadi satu dengan kenangan-kenangan bahagia lainnya hingga untuk mengenang ataupun melupakannya tak mampu. Terlalu indah untuk dilupakan dan terlalu pedih untuk dikenang. Karena setiap kisah tak harus berakhir bahagia untuk menjadi sebuah hal yang patut untuk selalu disimpan.

Di sebuah ruangan besar dari salah satu gedung besar milik Uchiha Corp sang pemilik bermata onyx serta berambut raven yang tak pernah berubah. Dengan garis wajahnya telah terlihat lebih tegas dari 7 tahun yang lalu. Tampak sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di atas meja kerjanya. Sampai seorang yang berisik mendobrak masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Biasakan mengetuk pintu dulu Baka-Dobe!" perintahnya datar dengan tetap berkutat dengan dokumennya.

"Urusai... apa benar gosip kalau kau menolak Shion, si aktris terkenal itu Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan suara menggelegar. Mungkin Sasuke akan mempertimbangkan untuk membeli penyumbat telinga kalau berada di sekitar Naruto.

"Seperti yang kau dengar," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kau bodoh apa? Shion itu aktris yang sedang naik daun di Tokyo saat ini. Banyak pria yang rela menukar hidupnya hanya untuk bisa berkencan sekali saja dengan Shion. Kau malah menolak wanita yang begitu cantik seperti dia," tuntut Naruto berapi-api.

"Aku tak bisa Dobe."

Naruto menatap iba Sasuke."Kau tau kalau Shion lah yang paling mendekati mirip dengan Hinata. Apalagi demi kau dia rela mengecat rambutnya jadi berwarna gelap hanya untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya. Apa belum cukup?"

"Cih.. kau pikir aku hanya peduli dengan penampilan luarnya saja? Walau mirip, dia sangat berbeda dengan Hinata. Hinata berhati lembut dan juga pengertian. Tak seperti dia yang terlalu banyak menuntut ini itu."

"Cobalah melupakan Hinata, Teme. Dia mungkin tak kembali lagi kesini. Kau yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi seorang manusia tanpa perasaan yang pikirannya hanya kerja, kerja dan kerja."

"Kalau bisa akan ku lakukan Dobe. Tapi tak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintainya hingga melupakannya tak mampu ku lakukan." Sasuke menatap nanar pemandangan langit sore Tokyo. Naruto hanya menatap iba temannya yang sekarang telah kehilangan salah satu bagian terpenting sebagai manusia. Hati.

Kepergian Hinata 7 tahun lalu telah mengubah seluruh struktur otak dan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Yang Naruto lihat saat ini bukanlah seorang Sasuke dengan marga Uchiha nya yang dulu begitu angkuh, sombong nan arogan yang begitu mempesona siapa pun yang melihatnya, termasuk para pria yang ehemtak ehemnormal. Sekarang yang hanya ada sosok android layaknya robot yang berupa manusia nyata. Kalau Naruto bisa, dia ingin sekali mengembalikan sahabat lamanya yang dulu begitu hidup dan bersinar.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Musim gugur hari kelima belas, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya dimana Sasuke melihat kepergian Hinata tepat di depan matanya. Sasuke berdiri tegap tepat didepan jendela besar bandara dimana dia dapat melihat pesawat-pesawat lepas landas dari sana. Sudah tepat 7 tahun sejak kepergian Hinata yang membuat sebuah lubang hitam di dalam hatinya.

Sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang tak dapat dia hapuskan untuk merayakan? Tidak kepergian Hinata bukan sesuatu yang patut dirayakan. Mengenang? Juga tidak, karena bagi Sasuke Hinata selalu hidup didalam hatinya. Lalu disebut apa kata-kata yang cocok dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini?

Mungkin sedikit khayalan bodoh dari Sasuke kalau dia berharap tiba-tiba Hinata datang saat dia sedang menunggunya disini. Dimana Hinata akan langsung berlari kedalam pelukannya begitu dia sampai di depan pintu bandara itu dan melepaskan semua kerinduan yang mereka tahan selama 7 tahun ini. Tepatnya kerinduan Sasuke karena Sasuke tidak tahu apakah Hinata juga merindukannya selama ini.

Kebodohan masa muda yang membuatnya melepaskan seseorang yang seharusnya dia pertahankan. Apa Sasuke lupa bagaimana susahnya menaklukan hati Hinata waktu itu? Bagaimana Sasuke begitu bahagia saat Hinata mengatakan kalau dia juga mencintai Sasuke? Bagaimana ciuman lembut Hinata saat Sasuke menyentuh bibir hangat dan lembutnya? Bagaimana hangat pelukan Hinata saat mereka bersama karena menurut Sasuke hanya pelukkan Hinata lah yang mampu membuat hatinya begitu tenang dan hangat? Karena Hinata adalah tempat matahari bersinar. Semua saat-saat Sasuke bersama Hinata membuatnya selalu merasakan kehangatan di hatinya, membuat dinding dingin yang Sasuke miliki mencair karena kehangatannya.

Sampai sekarang hanya Hinata yang Sasuke inginkan.

* * *

><p>Sasuke memandang lemah 2 gelang perak yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya ketika telah sampai dikamarnya dikediaman Uchiha. Sudah 7 tahun berlalu tapi Sasuke tetap memakai gelang pemberian Hinata dan selama 7 tahun ini pula tak ada sosok yang mampu menggantikan Hinata di hatinya. Selama itu pula terasa kekosongan setiap kali Sasuke melakukan sesuatu. Selalu terasa hampa tanpa adanya sang matahari disisinya.<p>

Padahal sudah banyak wanita datang padanya tapi hasilnya tetap sama, Hinata tak bisa tergantikan. Sasuke tetap menjaga segala ingatan terakhirnya dengan Hinata. Tak pernah Sasuke sangka kehilangan Hinata dapat membuatnya begitu rapuh seperti sekarang. Sudah begitu banyak cara Sasuke lakukan untuk menemukan Hinata di New York. Dari menyewa agen-agen detektif terkenal untuk mencari Hinata bahkan sampai minta tolong pada polisi New York untuk menemukan Hinata. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Sasuke tak pernah mampu sedikit pun menemukan jejak Hinata.

Mau bertanya pada Neji? Pernah Sasuke lakukan walau dia tau resikonya. Dihajar Neji hingga babak belur telah Sasuke lakukan hanya untuk mendapatkan secercah harapan kalau dia mampu bertemu dengan Hinata. Hasilnya tak ada. Untung saja ada Hanabi yang berbaik hati memberikannya sebuah buku harian milik Hinata walau dia tak memberitahukan dimana Hinata tinggal sekarang.

Awalnya Sasuke tersenyum bahagia ketika membaca buku harian Hinata pertama kali. Dalam setiap tulisannya menyiratkan betapa dia begitu bahagia berada disisi Sasuke. Pelukannya, sentuhannya, senyumnya semua tentang Sasuke Hinata tuangkan dalam kata-kata manis dalam buku hariannya. Tapi semakin kebelakang Sasuke semakin miris membaca bagaimana Hinata mulai merasa kalau Sasuke mulai menjauh saat Anko datang dalam kehidupan mereka.

Tak pernah ada lagi sentuhan, pelukkan dan senyum Sasuke yang mendampingi hari-hari Hinata. Yang ada hanya Sasuke yang tak lagi dikenal Hinata. Saat Hinata mengetahui kenyataan kalau Sasuke menyukai Anko tertulis jelas betapa hancur hatinya saat itu.

"_Apakah aku masih berhak untuk tetap menahan Sasuke-kun di sisiku sementara hatinya tak lagi untukku saat ini?"_

Tulisan dalam buku diary Hinata serta beberapa jejak tetesan air mata terlihat jelas disana. Tepat saat Hinata memutuskan untuk memberikan waktu untuk Sasuke berpikir siapa yang ada di hatinya. Sasuke masih dapat mengingat betapa lembut dan hangatnya bibir Hinata yang menyentuh pipi kanannya. Betapa hangatnya Hinata dalam pelukannya. Pelukkan terakhirnya sebelum Hinata benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya ke Amerika.

Seminggu kemudian ajakan Tou-san Hinata datang tepat saat 1 minggu tenggat Hinata berikan pada Sasuke.

"_Kalau Sasuke-kun benar mencintaiku. Takkan butuh waktu terlalu lama untuk memastikan kalau benar hanya aku yang dia cintai. Tapi sampai sekarang pun Sasuke-kun masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Bukankah itu berarti dia tak lagi mencintaiku? Karena takkan butuh terlalu lama untuk menyadari siapa cintamu atau mungkin kau akan menyadarinya saat aku telah menghilang? Mungkin dengan menghilangnya aku, Sasuke-kun akan berbahagia dengan Anko-san. Aku yang akan pergi kalau memang itu mendatangkan kebahagian untuk Sasuke-kun. That woman still next to you."_

Walau telah ditahan sekuat apa pun air mata itu tetap mengenang di pelupuk matanya. Menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Tak pernah Sasuke sangka kehilangan Hinata begitu perih. Seperti salah satu bagian dari hatinya hilang entah kemana. Membuatnya terkadang sesak tak bisa bernapas karena seharusnya Sasuke sadar dari dulu bahwa Hinata adalah udara baginya. Hinata merupakan tempat terang yang mampu menerangi gelap jiwanya agar tak tersesat. Walau Sasuke meminta bagaimana pun pada Kami-sama untuk memutar waktu hingga dia dapat menahan Hinata di sisinya, hingga kisah mereka tak berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini.

"_Terkadang aku selalu merasa kalau cinta tak harus memiliki itu omong kosong. Karena setiap orang pasti ingin berada disisi orang yang dicintainya, bagaimana pun caranya. Tapi kalau orang yang kau cintai terpaksa berada disisimu, bukankah itu berarti kita begitu egois?_

_Neji-nii pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa mencintai juga berarti harus mampu melepaskan. Kalau memang itu dapat membuat Sasuke-kun menemukan kebahagiannya aku akan pergi. Dan semoga Sasuke-kun mendapatkan kebahagian yang seharusnya dia dapatkan dari dulu. Karena aku akan baik-baik saja. Tepatnya harus baik-baik saja."_

Hingga disinilah dia. Terpuruk menyesali semua kebodohannya di masa lalu. Sakitnya masih dapat dia rasakan dengan jelas. Dan kenangan-kenangan indahnya dengan Hinata semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa tak ada yang mampu menyembuhkan lukanya kecuali Hinata. Hanya Hinata yang Sasuke inginkan. Wanita berparas cantik, berambut indigo panjang, sederhana dan berhati malaikat. Berlebihan? Terkadang pandangan orang yang telah tergila-gila terhadap sesuatu memang implist dan berlebihan tapi itulah keindahan terakhir yang mampu Sasuke ukir dalam lubuk hatinya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sasuke tampak frustasi mengendarai Ferarry hitamnya melewati jalan-jalan Tokyo. Meeting hari ini sungguh membuatnya pusing apalagi dengan klien anehnya yang membawa ular ke ruang rapat serta melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sungguh membuat Sasuke mual kalau mengingatnya. Akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah cafe. Mungkin istirahat sebentar dapat menenangkan pikirannya lagi pula dari tadi siang Sasuke belum makan siang atau bahkan dia juga tidak sarapan pagi, Sasuke tidak ingat lagi.

Begitu memasuki cafe dan memilih tempat duduk paling pojok dekat jendela, pelayan wanita itu datang dan menanyakan pesanan Sasuke dengan wajah genitnya. Sungguh membuat mood Sasuke bertambah buruk.

"_Black coffe _dan_ sandwich_," kata Sasuke datar tanpa melihat pelayan itu lebih lanjut. Sasuke memandang keluar dari sana terlihat hingar bingar Tokyo yang tidak juga sepi walau malam telah datang. Mata Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat sebuah layar besar di departement store yang menampilkan iklan-iklan berbagai macam produk.

Saat iklan berganti dengan sesosok wanita cantik yang di penuhi cahaya dan serpihan sayap bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari langit. Mata Sasuke tidak bisa berpaling dari layar yang menampilkan sesosok wanita berambut pirang platina panjang dengan berhiaskan mata permata abu-abu. Kalau lebih diperhatikan lagi mata abu-abu itu memiliki siluet berwarna keunguan di iris matanya. Hanya satu orang yang memiliki mata seperti itu di dunia ini.

"H-Hinata," ujar Sasuke tak percaya. Sasuke yakin hanya satu orang yang memiliki mata yang begitu indah, teduh dan bercahaya bagaikan sinar matahari.

"Bukankah itu model Jepang yang sukses di New York?"kata seorang gadis yang meja tak jauh dari Sasuke hingga suaranya dapat Sasuke dengar.

"Memangnya dia siapa?" tanya temannya.

"Kau tak tau? Dia satu-satunya model dari Jepang yang menjadi model iklan _Le Papillon parfume_ yang terkenal itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya di Jepang, Hinata Hyuuga. Tetapi dia lebih dikenal Heira Hyuuga dari bahasa Jerman yang artinya sinar matahari. Sesuai dengan nama Jepangnya."

"Kau tau banyak tentangnya? Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah tau di Jepang kita memiliki model terkenal seperti itu?"

"Makanya biasakan baca majalah internasional, baka. Hyuuga-san baru memulai karirnya ketika dia pindah ke New York kalau tidak salah 7 tahun lalu."

Sasuke mendengar setiap rincian informasi yang dia dapatkan. Bagaimana Hinata sekarang mengembangkan sayapnya begitu lebar di dunia ini tapi Sasuke tidak mengetahui apa pun tentangnya. Tapi dengan begitu bukankah Sasuke akan lebih mudah menemukan Hinatanya saat ini.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Dengan begini Sasuke akan bisa dapat menemukan Hinata.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Diantara keramaian bandara seorang gadis berambut pirang platina panjang bagai suraian sutera tampak berjalan dengan begitu anggunnya. Setiap langkahnya begitu terlatih seperti telah di siapkan berjalan di atas _catwalk_ bukannya berjalan di antara keramaian bandara saat ini. Sambil membawa tas tangan kecil berwarna indigo, gadis itu berhenti di depan pintu bandara.

"_Welcome back_, Heira," ujar seorang pria berambut merah seraya memeluk tubuh indah gadis tersebut dari belakang.

"Ah, ya aku p-pernah tinggal di Jepang kan Nagato?" tanya Heira dengan wajahnya yang merona, terlihat begitu cantik pria yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa kau tidak ingat kalau kau pernah tinggal di Jepang, _my dear_?" tanya seorang pria berwajah imut seperti bayi kemudian merangkul leher Heira.

"A-aku tidak terlalu ingat Sasori. Beberapa ingatanku terasa kabur kala soal Jepang," jawabnya.

"Mungkin nantinya kau akan segera ingat Heira. Yang terpenting kita segera selesaikan urusan kita di Jepang dan segera libura. Mungkin ke Kyoto atau Hokkaido tempat yang bagus," kata pria berambut ungu gelap yang kemudian merangkul pinggang ramping Heira.

"Apa kau kira Hinata datang kesini untuk liburan Hidan?" pertanyaan retoris dari seorang pemuda berambut merah gelap yang tadi memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

Hoo.. siapa saja akan merasa iri pada gadis berambut pirang platina ini karena di kelilingi oleh manusia-manusia bergenre cowok yang begitu tampan dan tentu saja sayang untuk di lewatkan.

"Sasori, Hidan dan Nagato b-bisa tolong lepaskan? Aku merasa sesak kalau kalian memelukku terus seperti ini," pinta Heira lembut. Segera saja 3 cowok ganteng tadi melepaskan pelukannya."Ayo kita segera ke mobil. Sepertinya di sini kita menjadi perhatian orang lain."

"Tentu saja. Ada seorang gadis cantik di kelilingi oleh 3 pria tampan sekaligus, tentu saja langsung menarik perhatian orang banyak," kata cowok berambut perak yang bernama Hidan.

"Harusnya 2 pria tampan karena kau tak masuk hitungan Hidan," cibir pemuda berwajah bayi bernama Sasori. Dan terjadilah pertengkaran keduanya seperti biasa yang hanya mengundang wajah bingung dari orang-orang Jepang di bandara karena keduanya menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang berlogat British.

Tangan Nagato meraih tangan Heira dan menggengamnya."Ayo, kita tinggalkan saja kedua orang berisik itu."

Heira melihat senyum Nagato yang menjadi favoritnya."Hmm.. kau selalu pintar mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan Nagato."

"Sudah seharusnya," ujar Nagato dengan senyum manisnya. Heira tersenyum kecil membalas senyum manis dari Nagato yang selalu sukses membuatnya merona merah. Senyuman yang selalu Heira sukai karena selalu begitu polos memberikannya ketenangan, kenyamanan dan juga perlindungan dalam rengkuhannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue..**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Akhirnya That Autumn sekuel new version terbit juga. Setelah di rombak disana-sini dan sepertinya fic ini tidak bisa menjadi One-shoot karena menurut saya ceritanya menjadi terlalu dangkal kesannya. Sumpah, saya tak pernah menyangka kalau review dari para reader sekalian bisa sebanyak itu. Arigatou buat para readr yang login maupun tak login, baik yang silent reader atau pun cuma sekedar membaca. Dan maaf bagi yang gak login gak bisa menjawab reviewnya satu persatu.T^T

Gomen ne, buatnya kelamaan banget. Ditambah pula mungkin reader sedikit kebingungan dengan alur cerita yang aku buat. Tapi memang sengaja agar masalahnya sedikiy bikin mumet, kan genrenya ada Hurt/Comfort.

Untuk rambut Hinata sekarang kenapa ia ingin mengubah warna rambutnya karena warna gelap seperti hitam atau pun indigo sepertinya akan sangat mencolok di New York. Dan juga karena Hinata tak ingin kalau jejaknya di temukan oleh Sasuke. Kalau bingung bagaimana membayangkan warna rambut Hinata sekarang, coba saja bayangkan rambut pirang platina Draco Malfoy.

Bagaimana sekuel ini menurut kalian semua? Memuaskankah? Masih perlu dilanjutkan?

Mind To RnR, please?


End file.
